


The Power of Laughter

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur POV, Gen, On Being a King, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: When he was young, Arthur had been schooled in the many expectations that were held of the prince of any given realm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1/23/10. Comment fic response.

When he was young, Arthur had been schooled in the many expectations that were held of the prince of any given realm. He was schooled in every aspect of them, from the positive to the negative, from leading battles to never letting on just how futile any situation truly seemed to be. As he was learning, Arthur had been unable to comprehend the extent of that which he was learning; it simply wasn't in his adolescent capabilities.

As he grew older, however, he began to see where those skills became necessary. He was able to rein in at the appropriate times, and lash out even when he felt it was unbecoming, if it served a greater purpose. 

In all his studies, from top to bottom, Arthur found it strange that he was never taught when and how to laugh. When he was young -- he does not remember anymore exactly how young, but he fears that it was not as young as it might have been -- he asked his father why, exactly, that was. His father's only response had been a deep, echoing laugh of his own. At the time, Arthur had believed that that had been a hidden lesson in itself. Later in his life, he realized that it had simply been his father's disbelief in the necessity of such things.

Arthur believes that his father is a great king; he brought together a warring people and built a kingdom out of them, when none believed that it could be done. Arthur has nothing but the greatest respect for what his father has accomplished. That does not mean that Arthur will be, or even wants to be, the king that his father is.

Put simply, he does not know how a king can rule without understanding the true power of laughter, and all that it entails, and that from which it draws. Someday, Arthur hopes that he can be a king who can lead with honor and dignity, but who is not afraid of all that which is entailed in laughter.


End file.
